The present invention relates to an RF (radio frequency) coil apparatus and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an RF coil apparatus that provides a variable FOV (field of view), and a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus comprising such an RF coil apparatus.
Magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses include one that controls an RF coil to modify an FOV. Such a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus has a bird-cage main coil combined on its ends with a pair of sub-coils, which are turned on/off to switch the FOV between a small one and a large one. (For example, see Non-patent Document 1.).